ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Remix - Turn 7
Turn 7: Cyber Dragons Pt.2 JOVI: My turn, draw! Spell Card ! I return 3 cards and I draw 3 cards! I activate Spell Card . I revive ! Then another Spell Card ! I remove and Burstinatrix from play to summon ! Next, Spell Card ! I fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman to form ! Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, I have 5, so now Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman ATK become 4000 points! I Set a card and that will do it for now. ---- RYO: My turn, draw! (Shining Flare Wingman, it has the same ATK as my Cyber End Dragon. But now with this card, I’ll win this Duel!) I attack your Shining Flare Wingman with Cyber End Dragon! ---- JOVI: You what!? But they have the same ATK! The result will be just a !! ---- RYO: It won’t! Quick-Play Spell Card, ! It doubles all Machine-Type monsters on my field! Go, Cyber End Dragon! Super Strident Blaze! ---- JOVI: I won’t allow it! Counter Trap open! ! I discard one card in my hand to negate the activation of your Limiter Removal! Shining Flare Wingman, counter attack! Solar Flare! ---- RYO: It’s no use! It's just a Double K.O!! ---- ''The battle of Cyber End Dragon and Shining Flare Wingman create a huge explosion, and both monsters are covered by smoke. But then, only Shining Flare Wingman that didn't leave the field. '' ---- RYO: But, what? Why my Cyber End Dragon is destroyed but Shining Flare Wingman is not? ---- JOVI: Too bad, the card I discard due to Magic Jammer’s cost is . One more Elemental Hero is sent to the Graveyard, so Shining Flare Wingman ATK becomes 4300! ---- RYO: It can’t be! (LP 3700) ---- JOVI: Then Shining Flare Wingman’s effect. When it destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster! ---- RYO: Ugh! (LP 0) ---- JOVI: Relax, man. Your potentials are great! I never met a strong Duelist within your age. You’re still a kid. You have a long way to go! ---- RYO: Right! Here, my Puzzle Card and my rare card, . ---- JOVI: I don’t need your Cyber Dragon. I only need your Puzzle Card. Beside, Cyber Dragon is your favorite card, isn’t it? I can’t take it. Just keep it. ---- RYO: Thanks! ---- JOVI: You’re welcome! (Wait, what’s that? A puppet? A Puppet!? Maybe that’s the puppet Merrick was talking about!) Hey, I gotta go. See you next time! ---- RYO: See you! ---- JOVI: Hey you! Wait! ---- ???: Hoo, I see you have managed to meet the puppet. ---- JOVI: Another mind controlling again? Stop it, Merrick! ---- ??? (MERRICK): I’ll stop my mind controlling ability if you can beat me! ---- JOVI: Then let’s Duel! ---- ??? (MERRICK): And to let you know, this puppet has one of 2 God Cards Ghouls have. ---- JOVI: I don’t care! I’ll face the God! ---- Category:Chapters